


Captivation

by Oya_OyaOya_OyaOyaOya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu band au, He also has some daddy issues, I don't really proof read so its bad, I thought of this while making a playlist and I even drew art of it I went crazy, Kenma is kinda out of character I think, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo has anxiety, Kuroo has mommy issues, Kuroo has problems, Kuroo in a band with Bokuto and akaashi, Minor kuroo/daishou, Multi, i don't know what to tag, minor kenhina, there's gonna be a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oya_OyaOya_OyaOyaOya/pseuds/Oya_OyaOya_OyaOyaOya
Summary: Ok, this is a band AU I've had in mind for like a week. I'm now writing it after debating if my skills were good enough to make it. But I wanted to do this for a while with all the character analysis I've done, but the characters might be a bit oof maybe idk. Well have fun reading now! I'll put more characters and relationships as a write more and more tags if I can think with my sleep deprived thoughts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a band au i came up with while making a playlist on spotify i will be using those songs as the ones for the band. The song used in this first chapter is “Don’t Threaten me WIth A Good Time” by panic! At the disco. In no way do I own the song. Nor do I own haikyuu. Furudate does. Have fun reading this!

The stage was opening . The crowd was cheering. Lights turning on. His face now visible, the crowd goes wild.

“IS EVERYBODY READY” He yelled to the crowd. You can hear scattered Yeses, screams of agreement all around. He strums his guitar. The drums start going off. The bass plays, he opens his mouth to sing. _“Alright, alright. Alright, alright. Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though. It's a hell of a feeling though. Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though. It's a hell of a feeling though. Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear. No liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself. You shoulda' seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat. I was the king of this hologram. Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand. Memories tend to just pop up. Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves. Five-thousand people with designer drugs. Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough). Champagne, cocaine, gasoline. And most things in between. I roam the city in a shopping cart. A pack of camels and a smoke alarm. This night is heating up. Raise hell and turn it up~”_ He continued singing fans joining in at random parts of the song. The opening song was always the craziest part of the show.

The band played 10 more songs then the concert was over. Backstage everyone was getting ready for the fans with passes to bombard them. Though they never minded it, it was actually quite nice. Knowing people loved their music, and that made all of them happy. Especially Bokuto Koutarou. He loved being praised, no matter the situation even if it was just doing a simple task if someone said they were happy and proud he did it he'd get super cheerful. He was on drums.

Then there was Akaashi Keiji, the bassist of the band. He was the level headed one of the group. Calm and collected most of the time. Almost a stone faced though he'd always have a slight smile on his face but it was more prominent when around Koutarou. It was clear they liked each other, you can see it in their eyes whenever one of them looked at the other. But the things stopping them were Keiji's anxiety and Koutarou’s obliviousness to anyone liking him in a romantic sense. Though if they ever got over those two things they'd probably be together at this very moment. 

Then the last band member of the group, Kuroo  Tetsurō. He was the lead singer and guitarist of the band. He was also the main writer for all their songs, of course everyone in the band has made at least two songs,iIt was mostly Kuroo who came up with them. The way his emotions were always conveyed through the lyrics was powerful. No one knew why he was so captivating with his songs it was just a thing that fans never questioned nor the band members.

The band was called The Captivators. They were widely known across japan, and in other countries to just not as much. They are on their second tour out of their whole career. None of them ever thought they'd make it this far with the band. At first it was just a thing on the side, nothing other than a fun hobby to do while in college. They were all friends throughout high school and did play together on the occasion back then. When they got to college they decided to make a part time band together. Kuroo once tried to get Kenma to play with them once but of course he denied saying he’d still rather play on his switch then play with the band for one practice.It was finally time to let the fans who got the VIP deal to be let in backstage. The security guards at both sides of the door. Ready to hold people back if needed. The doors opened, for the first time the fans were calmed down. That made sense. This was a late night show everyone here is tired, this was also one of their smaller shows so less fans and less people with the VIP deals. It was always a nice break for the band. The first person in line was someone they knew though. He was from the miyagi prefecture which is where they were performing this time.

“Hinata! Hey,” Keiji said as he was the first to notice it was Shouyou standing there. 

“MY DISCIPLE!” Bokuto yelled out. When they were in high school they all played volleyball and bokuto considered Hinata his disciple in high school as he taught a lot of stuff to him at training camps. Hinata is now a professional volleyball player these days. Hinata or as Kuroo called him chibi-chan. He's grown a lot since his first year and he's suddenly tan now which was surprising to see. 

“Ay chibi chan” Kuroo said with a smirk on his face.

“I’m not that short anymore-” He started to say but Kuroo cut him off.

“You're still shorter than me,” He stated. He was, Kuroo stood at 188cm while Hinata only was around 170 centimeter. 

“Fair but I’m not as short as I used to be.” He retorted back with an irritated face.

“Have you been in contact with Kenma at all? I haven’t really heard from him too much.” Kuroo asked Hinata

“Oh yeah! He’s my sponsor! We have meetings for money talks his house is big” Hinata said with a smile on his

“Oh...that's nice, well next time you talk tell him i said hi” Kuroo told him with a bit of a pained smile on his. Kenma had stopped talking to him when he got into a relationship with Suguru. Although it ended 2 months before now, they still haven't even seen each other for 4 months. He just wanted to see his best friend again.


	2. Kenma And Who...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I’m posting these right after each other, so ya know I just use docs then get on my own laptop and copy paste to ao3 and yet again I do not own any of the songs used nor do i own haikyuu Furudate does. Welp enjoy chapter two. TW: Panic Attack

“Well I actually was with Kenma and I had these tickets so he came with me! He's in the car right now, wants me to get him!”  _ Hinata was with Kenma....? Were they just hanging out or are they together...No, no, no. You shouldnt be jealous Kenma is just your friend plus he’s the one who decided to stop talking to me. He’s probably happier without talking to, it seems like it. But one hello wouldn’t be bad...right?  _ Kuroo’s thoughts were rambling on in his head now. He didn’t know why he was jealous of Hinata, well he did. He just wanted to be talking to Kenma like they used to do all this time. 

“I mean only if he wants to see us, then sure bring him here the backstage meetings are for an hour.” Right as he said that Hinata dashed off to go get kenma. The next person coming up looked familiar...? Kuroo couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt like he knew this girl.

“Hi Tetsuro. It’s been a while hasn't it.” she laughed a little at the end with a fond smile on her face. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“It’s me. Don't you remember your own sister?” The girl half jokingly said.

“ H-h-hiromi, w-w-what are you doing here?!?!” Tetsuro asked painickedly.  _ Is mom here too. She couldn’t be. She can’t, and if she is I’m not seeing her.  _ Kuroo’s thoughts were being jumbled up as he started panicking even more. His breathing picked up faster and so did his heart. He started to involuntarily shake. 

“KUROO! KUROO!” Keiji started yelling. His bandmates knew the signs of his panic attacks. He hasn’t had one for a while though which was good. This type of attack was one of the more severe type. This type hasn’t happened for years. At this exact moment Kenma walks in backstage.

“Kuro, what’s happening. Why are you panicking?” Kenma asked seriously, his game still in his hand. Kenma was the only one who’d seen him have this severe of a panic attack, it was a good thing he came now. 

“Get some water and a paper bag! Or anything like that quick!” Kenma yelled out. He was frustrated with Kuroo for some reason. Well he’s been frustrated with Kuroo for a while now.  _ Ever since he started dating that snake bastard.  _ He thought with an angered face.  _ No, why should I be mad, he’s able to date who he likes but why daishou? I thought they were enemies. Well things can always change especially how people see each other.  _ Kenma thought as this happened with him and Kuroo. He started to get irritated with kuroo a lot, he didn’t know why he just did. Things can just change in a moment's notice.

“Kuro passed out dammit. CALL SOMEONE!!” At this time everyone was in a rush the security guards had to get the people away. That one girl tried to stay but she was forced out. Akaashi called the ambulance, bokuto was sitting there shaking afraid for his best friend. You can hear the ambulance. Kuroo wasn’t breathing properly.  _ This ambulance better come quick dammit or else we will have a big problem here _ . Kenma was thinking to himself, although that's probably what everyone was thinking at this point. Two minutes later the paramedics come.

They started taking Kuroo away on the stretcher telling the group that one person can go with them in the ambulance, Kenma decided to be the one in the ambulance with him. Akaashi would take Bokuto to the hospital separately. That would be safest for Akaashi to drive as Bokuto can be reckless when he’s stressed. While Akaashi is able to stay calm in most situations and be rational. 

Everyone was at the hospital by now. Akaashi trying to calm Bokuto down was hard, but he was getting there. Kenma waited patiently at the front desk to see when they could go into Kuroo's room. Some person walked in and immediately asked 

“How’s Tetsu-kun?” The girl asked with worry in her voice. 

“All we know is that his breathing is stable- wait who even are you?” Kenma was sayin. He didn’t even know who this person was. Kuro and her are already on a first name basis? What was this girl to Kuro? 

“Oh, that's right, I need to introduce myself.” The girl started saying. “I'm Tetsu-kun's older sister. Hiromi Kuroo.” Hiromi told everyone in the waiting room. Akaashi just looked at 

her with a shocked face, Bokuto’s facial expression was confusing to figure out. While Kenam looks like a surprised cat.

“So why is it that Kuroo had an attack when you came backstage. Did something happen when you two were kids?”Akaashi was trying to question Hiromi-san 

“Not to mention i never saw you at kuro’s house when we were younger. So where the heck were you all the time.” Kenma added angrily.

“Well i'm not sure if it’s my place to say his side but i’ll tell you mine.” Hiromi-san was starting to tell the group. 

“The reason you never saw me, well was because I didn’t live in that house.” She said with a sad pained look on her face

“Our parents are divorced so my mother took me and Tetsu-kun went with our father.” Everyone was taken aback by this new information why Kuroo never told them. Weren’t they close friends?

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Yes I know I updated this quick, but I actually have motivation for this story. Also with the new haikyuu sibling information I’m going to be incorporating their siblings. By the way Hiromi was just a name I found online because their siblings don’t have canon names anyway see you next time! And word count for this chapter was 911 without A/N. Also please tell me your triggers so I know if I need more TW on my chapters.


	3. Kuroo Hiromi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Hospitals and descriptions of hospital equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have forgotten how to spell Hiromi throughout this chapter so it may be saying "Hiromi" or "Hiroomi" in this sorry about that.

“WAIT!” Bokuto yelled out. Akaashi was quick to shush him, they were in a hospital after all and needed to be quiet.

“He never told any of you? Aren’t you guys like best friends or something?” She asked, confusion filling her eyes. She clearly hasn’t talked to Kuroo in a long time

“Hm, i thought he’d tell you by now. Well at least you know about it now.” Hiromi finished saying. It looked like Bokuto was still trying to process the information, Akaashi just sat there silently with his usual stoic expression that's most times unreadable. After a few moments Akaashi had a realization. Every time either Bokuto or Akaashi asked Kuroo about his family he always avoided the topic and changed the subject or answered with a quick “their good” or “haven’t talked to them for a bit so I don't know”. It just now hit him that Kuroo obviously doesn’t like to talk about his family.

Bokuto must’ve also realized this as his face looked as if he’d solved some big riddle.

“Could you tell us more about yourself then, Hiromi? Kuroo never really talked about you so I think I'd like to get to know you.” Kenma suddenly asked. Hiromi had a smile on her face still. She seemed excited and to meet her brother's friends.

“Well first of all, we were really close as kids.” she took a deep breath and continued. “Our rooms were right next to each other in our first house. Whenever something was too loud we’d just hang out in one room together trying to block out the noise by being together. One thing Tetsu-kun did was study, and he’d get really into it always saying sound goes away as he focused more and more on it” finishing that sentence with a small laugh. 

“He found out about volleyball when he was what, seven I think. After that he was always at the court that was in our neighborhood. It was funny because my thing was art and his  was sports.” she told yet again with a small laugh, surprisingly quiet and calm demurred one in much contrast to Kuroo’s loud hyena like laugh. 

“Why would you guys need to block out loud noises at home? Were there a lot of storms where you lived as kids?” Bokuto asked in all seriousness.

“Well...you see um, our parents fought like a lot. It would get really loud sometimes. They would even fight till early in the mornings but only when my mom came home really late.” The tone of her voice has changed from fondness to melancholy. Her expression from a happy and embarrassed on to a sad and anxious one.

“Hey if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to.” Akaashi told her with a sympathetic face. “I know this is a hard subject for people, but-” 

“Patient Kuroo Tetsuro has woken up, any family members here for him.” One of the doctors called out to the waiting room. Immediately Kenma and Hiromi shot up straight.

“I'm his sister, I'll go in.” she said quickly. Kenma looked at her skeptical,  _ what if he goes into another attack at seeing her again I mean isn’t she the whole reason he’s here. I can’t just let her go there alone, I’m going in with her.  _ By the time Kenma sorted through his thoughts he spoke up.

“I’ll go with. I’ve known him for a while.” He said with speed.  _ No way am I leaving Kuro alone with her.  _ He added bitterly in his mind. The doctor nodded his head then motioned his arm to the room that had a number 13 above it. Hiromi started walking towards the room and Kenma swiftly followed her. Kuroo was lying in the bed, it was raised half way, he had an IV in his arm and it seems the  nasal cannula(this is a breathing tube put in the nose to help patients breath by the way) was still in Kuroo. He looked and saw Hiromi first. His face was hard to read, was he sad, happy, anxious. Kenma was never really good at figuring out someone's emotion unless they straight up told him. 

“Hey Tetsu-kun. How are you?” Hiromi said with a sad smile on her face. 

“I’m fine right now. I just have one question.” Hiromi nodded as if saying go one without words. “Is  _ she  _ here?” Kuroo said she, as if it was venom. Kenma was confused on what was going on. It was obvious Kuro hadn’t seen him yet.

“No, she isn't. I came alone. Plus mom is in one of her moods so she said she didn’t want to go anywhere.” Hiromi told him, Kuroo’s face had a more calm expression on it and his body seemed to release a tension he wasn’t even aware of.

“Good, I don’t want to see her. But on the other hand how have you been dealing with mom-” It was now that Kuroo noticed Kenma standing in the doorway of his room. 

“How long have you been there?” Kuroo asked him.

“Well I came in after your sister so however long she's been in here i guess” Kenma said with a shrug. Kuro nodded and then sat up a bit straighter. As if he was trying to look professional.  _ Or is he uncomfortable since I’m here? Maybe? God, why can’t I read emotions? Life would be so much easier that way.  _

“Are you good now? This is the first time you’ve had this server of an attack in a while right?” Kenma asked quietly. Kuroo fidgeted with his hands for a second before responding. 

“Um..yeah this is the first time in a year or two I think.” Kuroo clearly wasn’t telling the truth. You can see it in his eyes and the way his hands are shaking slightly. His breathing was calmed down now and much more air flow coming to his lungs because of the tube he had stuck up his nose.

“That’s about the amount of time we haven’t talked, haha” Kenma awkwardly said. 

“Yeah…” Kuroo responded you could see him trying to hide the sadness in that one word but it was shown on his face too. They continued to sit there awkward silence filling the room

“I thought you two were the best of friends? Wanna tell me what happened?” Hiromi suddenly butt in her arms crossed with a daring expression on her face.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo finished that chapter, also i took a little break on the weekend so this one came out later. Plus this might be updated fast during the week and slower on the weekends since I’m a person who barely works on the weekends sorry. And word count for this chapter was 1,078.


	4. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I remember I think there is some talk of panic attacks so TW for that. I also put some bokuaka fluff in here your welcome.(we love domestic bokuaka here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these on Monday and Tuesday but forgot to upload them so here you go, 2 chapters in one day enjoy.

Sooo..anyone gonna tell me what happened between you two? Hmm I’m waiting” Hiromi said with impatience. Both of the boys in the room shifted uncomfortably. 

“Wait we never really talked. How would you know Kenma was my best friend?” It hurt Kenma to hear the word was in that sentence.

“M-mo- she told me.” Hiromi stuttered out. Clearly being careful not to mention their mother in the conversation. Kenma now wanted to know what happened with Kuroo and his mom that made her such a big trigger for him that even the thought of her put him in this state. 

“Makes sense I did see dad talking on the phone a fews after me and Kenma met.” Kuroo said. A small smile appeared on his face when he thought about when him and Kenma just met. 

“I was so shy back then, it’s kind of funny to me now.” Kuroo was laughing softly, a rare sight to see, when usually he laughed so obnoxiously. It made Kenma a bit sad realizing it’s most likely because he’s in the hospital right not with two tubes up his nostrils.  _ But he’s breathing perfectly fine, nothing's wrong with him anymore.  _ Kenma was reassuring himself he knew those tubes were to help Kuroo breathe correctly, but it just looked disturbing to him. 

“Hiromi, do you really need to know?” Kuroo asked, seemingly a bit annoyed at his sister's question. 

“Yes, I must know all about my little brother’s life. I’m just that type of sibling!” She said with a mockingly regal voice. 

“Ah yes, the  _ best  _ type of sibling to have.” Kuroo said. Kenma feels like they forgot he was here again.  _ I mean he hasn’t seen his sister for a while they are probably trying to catch up with each other. _ Kenma decided to just leave the two to talk to each other feeling it was best for Kuroo. 

“So how is he?” Bokuto asked eagerly, clearly worried for his friend. Kenma noticed that Akaashi was holding Bokuto’s hand, he smirked thinking  _ maybe this will help them finally realize they both like each other, they make it too obvious.  _ He let out a small laugh at that.

“Well, he’s stable. He’s currently talking to his sister, I think they are chatting up with each other. I’ll ask the doctor to see if he’s stable” Kenma went over to the doctor that had come out of Kuroo’s room to call for any family members. 

“Umm.. hello, I’m here to ask if all of Kuroo’s stats are stable. I’m a close friend of his.” Kenma tried putting his words together correctly, but it all came out in kind of a jumbled mess.

“Oh, yes his stats are stable, but it seems he has a medical history here. So we will keep him here for two days just to see if anything happens. These types of things can very much affect your body.” The doctor was saying as he read Kuroo’s files on the clipboard.

“Okay, thank you for telling me.” Kenma then walked away.  _ Wait… the doctor said that it seemed Kuro has a medical history here. So that means he lied to me when he said this hasn’t happened for a while.  _ Kenma suddenly realized this as he was walking back to Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“I just checked in with the doctor. He said Kuroo’s stats are stable but they’ll keep him here for two more days just to make sure everything is alright.” He told the couple.

“Just one question. Why aren’t you two dating yet?” Kenma suddenly bombarded the two people with that question. He usually stayed out of others business but when he didn’t he was very blunt with everything. 

“U-u-um...w-what?” Akaashi questioned his face very red. Bokuto just sat there red creeping up his neck and on his face fast. It seemed at that moment that both Akaashi and Bokuto figured out they were holding hands and quickly let go of eachother.  _ I honestly didn’t expect them to be this flustered.  _ Kenma thought to himself.

“I mean, it already seems like you two are together. Plus it is very obvious you two like each other. Can you get together already?” Kenma was saying with a bored expression.

“I-I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” Akaashi was trying to keep his composure. But he looked funny because his face was all flustered.  _ I mean bokuto-san is very handsome and caring and sweet. Maybe I do like him..? _ Akaashi was thinking to himself while fiddling with his fingers. Kenma could see he was somehow becoming even redder at the realization. 

“Wait. Akaashi you like me?!??!” Bokuto asked very abruptly. His flustered face was mixed with shock. “Well..I like you to Akaashi.” he said with a large warm smile on his face. It seemed to take akaashi a moment to process those words. He looked at Bokuto. Then back at his hands and whispered something. 

“Will you go out with me…?” Bokuto couldn’t hear him. He asked Akaashi to repeat.

“Will you go out with me…?” Akaashi asked again louder this time.

“Of course I will!” Bokuto answered with excitement filling his face and voice. Akaashi had a warm smile that seemed to be filled with love as he was looking at Bokuto.

“OMG FINALLY” Kenma said abruptly. Both Akaashi and Bokuto looked at Kenma.

“Did you forget I was here, because of your lovey dovey sheet, I guessed but honestly everyone has been waiting for you two to get together.” He said they both became flustered again and Akaashi chuckled a little bit. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if the updating schedule is a bit whacky I write this when I have motivation and idea's for it. But right now that's going high so this is being updated quicker then my other story.


	5. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just a filler chapter I am having writers block and it's fun, so now it might take a bit longer for chapter updates

“Being in the hospital is so boring.” Kuroo said looking around the room. 

“I’m insulted. You think I’m boring Tetsu-kun.” Hiromi teased her brother. Forming a pout on her face. 

“Meh, you are boring. I expected you to be much better and your life to be more exciting.” Tetsuro told his sister, teasing her right back.

“Sorry I’m not a rockstar like you. I have a job and need to pay rent for myself.” She responded and stuck her tongue out at her brother. 

“Well if you ever need help I am here.” Tetsuro said a smirk on his face knowing this would most likely make his sister mad.

“I’m the older one of us, why am I the least successful!” Hiromi was now in a mood and Tetsuro couldn’t pass the chance to make a certain joke.

“It’s that  _ time _ of the month isn’t  _ Hiromi _ ” smirking while saying that, but he didn’t expect Hiromi to grab her purse and throw it at his head.

“You’re really annoying, you know that right.” She said, still pouting but more out of anger than anything.

“Me, annoying. I think you have me confused with someone else. Also that really hurt remember who is in the hospital bed. It’s me not you.” he said with an annoyed petty look. 

“I don’t care. You insulted me so you deserved that one.” Hiromi said now mad completely at her brother.

“Ok, ok. Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Tetsuro said to her. He honestly was trying to lighten the mood as much as he could. Being in a hospital wasn’t the greatest.

“Well find something else to joke about, and if i was I wouldn’t be wearing this outfit right now. Nor would I have gone to the concert.” she pouted again, Tetsuro laughed at that.

“Why are you pouting so much?” He finally asked 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m making up all the times I would've been mad at you.” Hiromi responded.  _ Hmm I guess that makes some sense.  _ Tetsuro thought

“But you choose  _ now  _ of all times. You could’ve waited till, like I don’t know after this whole fiasco. Would be nice” Tetsuro said eyeing his sister

“Well. Tetsu-kun. I’ve chosen to do it now. So deal with it.” Still being childish Hiromi stuck her tongue out at Tetsuro, but this time Tetsuro chose to stick his tongue out too. 

“Visiting hours will be over in 10 minutes. I would suggest leaving in 5 minutes.” The doctor said when he came in. He came up to change out Tetsuro’s IV line. There was the bruise under where the IV had been for a few hours. Hiromi got up and left the room with a wave and a smile at Tetsuro. 

“So your sats are looking good, but just to be safe we are keeping you here for one extra day.” the doctor said in a monotone voice. 

“Sounds good doc.” Kuroo said, completely ok with staying in the hospital for an extra day. But the day will be very boring unless someone visits since the room he is in doesn’t have a TV.  _ Wait, didn't Bokuto bring my phone in, yeah I think it’s in that bag over there.  _ “Hey..um can you pass that bag on the chair over to me?” Kuroo asked the doctor. He nodded and handed the bag over to Kuroo. He was done switching out the Iv fluid and putting a new thing in Kuroo’s arm so he left. Kuroo fished through the bag till he found his phone. He decided to text Yaku and Kai.

Taking a picture of himself putting up a peace sign and having his usual smirk on his face while having the  breathing tube thing visible and his Iv bad and line in the photo sending it to the group chat they've had since their third year saying “guess who’s in the hospital” with a couple of cringey emojis for fun. He always thought it was funny when Yaku got mad at him for joking about serious situations. 

(This is over text now by the way)

**Yaku:** KUROO WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOSPITAL?!?

**Kai:** Yaku calm down, but Kuroo why are you in the hospital? 

**Kuroo:** Oh, nothing bad. Just a bit of fainting from being lightheaded that caused everyone to go overboard and panic a lot.

**Kai:** It doesn't look like they went overboard, you’d be out of the hospital by now if it was just fainting from lightheadedness.

**Kuroo:** Well it was so stop asking about it. But anyway how have you guys been? Yaku how’s Russia?

**Yaku:** Good. It’s like what, 14:06 here

**Kuroo:** Thats cool, it’s 20:06 here

**Yaku:** I know I lived there all my life before Russia

**Kuroo:** Oh really? Wow i never knew

**Yaku:** You're an annoying son of a b!tch you know that right?

**Kuroo:** Oh why thank you I take pride in being annoying, and you're also right about my mother surprisingly 

**Kai:** Guys stop fighting.

**Kuroo:** We weren’t fighting we were simply having a heated conversation

**Kai:** Same difference between you two, anyway since you're in the hospital you should probably sleep now. Goodnight Kuroo and have a good afternoon Yaku

**Kuroo:** Your not my  _ dad  _ but ok afternoon Yaku, and night Kai

(This is back to normal formatting and not texting) 

Kuroo, still bored looking at his phone decided to check the band's website.  _ It’s always fun looking through the comments on our live performances. Bokuto always does it to cheer himself up, why not me.  _ Kuroo thought to himself. The comments on the performance were a bit...surprising. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked this first chapter!(I wrote this in class lmao) yes I have snuck in a rarepair of mine, and do expect a lot of angst for Kuroo. I don’t know why I put my favorite characters through so much pain, maybe because I only know pain :,). Welp, imma probably get working on the next chapter now since I actually like this story, and expect kuroken relationship angst. Word count for this chapter 1,003 words without counting the A/N.


End file.
